Gifts
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: There are some things in life that are worth remembering. Neji X Tenten


**=) Just felt like writing even though its not _that _time of the year for her. =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yukina owns the plot, but never the characters.**

* * *

**GIFTS**

_Thanks to him_

…

…

Hyuuga Neji wasn't one to be nosy about a person's personal life.

But when a certain day his senses told him to be, he was glad he did so

XOOOOX

It could have been a normal day – a day where his squad went out for a simple escorting mission. Yes. They went to the Village of Cloud, accompanied the young master of the daimyo, and of course, warded off certain bandits who threatened to strap them of their precious belongings.

Not that the bandits even had a chance against them.

Truth to be told, aside from those bandits, this mission wasn't one that brought distresses or a nervous edge that someone was out to get them. With the fine weather of the Cloud village, the warm welcome of the daimyo, and the sweet companionship of the young master, really, this mission was being likened to a vacation, as voiced out by the two guys in green spandex, and smiled about by the weapon's mistress.

But something within the young Hyuuga genius pestered him – like he had forgotten something of utmost importance. That, or there was something within the smile of the Weapon's mistress that made him skeptical.

"Neji, are you coming?"

He stared before him, watching as Tenten grinned in tease at having caught him in a trance. Hoping to drop the issue with a nod, he quickened his pace, until he found his place beside her as they continue on their way.

XOOOOX

When the mission of three days finally ended, Neji watched as his teammates said a rather bubbly farewell to their client. The young master, in turn, returned the same smile his escorts did, promising to call them another time should he need another chaperone to be with. Neji, despite not being as eccentric as the two green guys, merely bowed in respect.

He knew that all of them, in as much as they enjoyed the village of Cloud, are in need to return to their beloved Leaf village. First, they needed to give out the mission report to the Fifth Hokage. Second, the travel back home would be another couple of days on foot, and third, Team Guy was actually on the way to being broke with money.

Now that he thought of it, Neji kept in mind to talk Lee and Guy-sensei to pay back the couple of yen they owe him. Along with it, he vowed never to let them borrow for the sake of _failed _lottery tickets.

He turned his head to the side, seeing how Tenten's smile accentuated her features. But instead of calming him, it only made him feel uncomfortable. When she inquired him of the sceptical stare, he shrugged her question off, knowing Tenten wouldn't delve in further.

He sighed, and then placed his hand inside his pocket. There, as it did countless of times that day, he felt the texture of that plain, little case which conjured up dozens of emotions inside: joy? Definitely. Uneasiness? Maybe a little bit. Nervousness? He wouldn't want to admit. And that little thought of regret: Why, of all days, did he run out of money?

But then, whenever his eyes would land on the girl in front of him, it made him smile discreetly.

_Later then…_he promises.

And the cycle of joy, uneasiness, nervousness and regret begins all over again.

XOOOOX

_When he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, the first thing he did on instinct was to look around – see for any signs of trouble._

_Aside from the loud snores of the green beasts, Neji didn't find anything suspicious or dangerous. But, he did notice clearly that the sole female of Team Guy was nowhere within his normal sight: her bed empty and kempt._

_Usually, he would shrug off the occurrence with indifference and go back on his interrupted sleep. After all, this wasn't the first time he would see his team mate gone in the middle of the night. He recalled that during these times of the year, whenever they were out on a mission, his teammate would suddenly disappear, on near midnight of all times. Strangely, along with it, he too would be shaken awake by some strange force. But, as people know, Hyuuga Neji wasn't the man to put energy on such troublesome things._

_But his night was different. How different, he couldn't put a finger to. However, there was definitely something that kept him from returning to the comforts of the mattress. Not knowing anything else to do, he stood up, having in mind to meditate in the inn's veranda._

_Surprised was he when he felt a familiar presence beyond the door that separated him from the veranda. To why she was out here, he couldn't understand, but he just stood there, staring at her through the little hole on the door._

_He heard the clock tick: _

_12:00 am_

"_Happy birthday, Tenten." He heard her whisper._

_He was sure that the sudden chill he felt wasn't because of the wind that flew from the open window._

XOOOOX

A smile was reverberating from her countenance the time her hands held that precious green box from their mentor. Though it was not without reprimand.

Though probably, he thought, she was contemplating on what the small container held he knew that she was radiating pure joy from the deepest depths of her heart. For he knew very well that she neither cared for what would she get. All that she took note of and appreciated was that treasured effort of being there on her day. Come to think of it, never once did she mandate them to remember. But then, they do.

Thanks to him.

Why, he couldn't forget that first time which made all the difference.

Her joy

"_Look what he got me."_

Their teammates eccentric apologies.

"_Why oh why did we forget?!"_

Her gratefulness

"_Thank you so much Neji…"_

His indifference

"_Hn."_

Well that was the first time when he had gathered up the courage to hand out that one, unprepared present out of a broke individual. He had seriously thought that no one would be able to accept such a simple gift. However, life sure is full of surprises when he all he saw was that thin stream of tear borne out of joy, and that eagerness to put the present to use.

Looking back at her who was now in the bear hug of their eccentric teammate and mentor, he smirks to himself, thinking that maybe being able to remember one simple date wasn't so futile at all. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, opting to seclude himself in the silence of his subconscious once more.

Finally getting the chance to squirm her way out of the malignant hugs, Tenten nervously brushed a hand through her usual buns, trying to make sure that nothing was out of place. She sighed in relief when her calloused fingers had finally traced the outline of the object she was worried about.

With one flick of her expert hands, Tenten unpinned it from her hair, then watching as the light of the noonday sun reflected upon the silver metal of the three year old hairpin.

Looking back at Neji, she smiled contentedly, silently thanking him for the first gift she had ever received from her new family.

* * *

**Yukina appreciates your reading of the story.**

**Kami no gokago ga arimasu youni.**


End file.
